Geoshea Theft Auto 3
|country = United States |language = English |preceded = Geoshea Theft Auto 2 |rated = PG-13|time = 106 minutes|budget = $200 million|gross = $856.8 million|followed = Geoshea Theft Auto 4}} Geoshea Theft Auto 3 is a 2016 British-American 3D computer-animated action crime comedy spy film produced by 2BIG3k and Glass Ball Productions. It is the sequel to the 2012 film Geoshea Theft Auto 2 and third installment in the ''Geoshea Theft Auto'' franchise, which is based on the Grand Theft Auto series by Rockstar Games, the 2000 video game, Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition and the ''Geoshea'' series. It is being directed by Adam Katz, written by Rich Moore, Ethana Peters, David Jones, Mike Daily and Gabriel Garcia, produced by Leslie Benzies, Steve Samono and Arianne Sutner, and executive produced by Garcia and Adam Fowler. The film stars the first two films voice cast (Pierre Coffin, Lewis Macleod, Young Maylay, Steve Carell, Anne Hathaway, Keith Ferguson, Dakota Fanning, and Kodi Smit-McPhee), who returned to reprise their respective roles from the first and the previous films, with guest appearances by Johnny Depp, Emily Watson, Isaac Hempstead-Wright, Tress MacNeille, Antonio Banderas, Hank Azaria, Dee Bradley Baker, Sofía Vergara and Taylor Grodin. In the film, minion Stuart and Buzzy head to Japan and Europe to compete in the Worldwide Battle Race, but Buzzy becomes sidetracked with international espionage. Geoshea Theft Auto 3 was released in the United States on May 6, 2016, by Universal Pictures. The film was first announced in 2013. The film was a box office success, grossing $856 million against a $200 million budget, making it the highest grossing film in the franchise and received positive reviews from critics, with many praising it as an improvement over its predecessor as well as its emotional story and animation. It is also 2Big3k's highest-grossing animated film ever, surpassing the three-year-old record held by The Geo Team Movie 2 in 2013. A fourth film, Geoshea Theft Auto 4, is scheduled to be released on May 8, 2020. Plot Victor Van Dort, a character from Corpse Bride, infiltrates the world's largest untapped gun violence reserves owned by a group of evil minions. After being discovered, he flees and fakes his death. Stuart, now saving the day, returns to San Andreas. However, Mario challenges Stuart to the newly created Worldwide War Battle, led by its creator. Stuart and his best friend Buzzy — along with Carl "CJ" Johnson, Gru, Red, Bloo, and Coraline— depart for Tokyo for the first race of the War Battle. Meanwhile, the evil minions, who are led by weapons designer Normanator, an unknown mastermind, are secretly plotting to secure their guns profits by using a gun disguised as a camera. They plan to use the emitter to trigger and destabilize the use of Allinol, an environmentally friendly fuel that was created by Axelrod and is required for racers to use in the Grand Prix. Van Dort and his partner Victoria Everglot attempt to meet with Puss in Boots at a Worldwide War Battle promotional event in Tokyo, to receive information about the mastermind. Puss is captured and killed by Normanator's henchmen, but not before passing his information to Buzzy, who is then mistaken to be the American contact of Victor and Victoria. At the first race, three people are ignited by the camera. Stuart places second in the race after Mario, due to Buzzy accidentally giving him bad racing advice shortly after evading Normanator's henchmen of evil minions with help from Victor and Victoria. Buzzy is soon abducted by Victor and boards his plane, where he helps to identify some of the information he was given. After traveling to Paris to collect more information from Victor's old friend Tomber, they travel to Porto Corsa, Italy, where the next race is being held. During the race, Buzzy infiltrates the criminals' meeting, just as the camera is used on a few more people, causing a multi-car pileup that allows Stuart to finish first. Due to increased fears over Geoshea's safety, the creator lifts the requirement to use it for the final race. However, when Stuart decides to continue using it, the criminals were planning to kill Stuart in the next race in London. This makes Buzzy terrified, causing him to blow his cover and allow him, Victor and Victoria to be captured. Buzzy is taken to and tied up inside the clock tower of the Big Ben. Buzzy learns that the camera did not function on Stuart, but the criminals tell him they planted a bomb in his pits as a backup plan, spurring him to break free and escape. Victor and Victoria escape soon after but realize that the bomb is on Buzzy's air filter. Buzzy has already arrived at the pits when they tell him this, so he flees down the race course while Stuart chases after him. Victor apprehends Normanator at the finish line. The other lemons arrive and outnumber Victor, Victoria, Buzzy, and Stuart, but they are soon rescued by the arrival of the other San Andreas residents, peds, and clones. Buzzy then uses evidence he has seen to reveal that the creator is the mastermind of the plot who placed the bomb on Buzzy. Buzzy forces the creator to deactivate the bomb, and he and the other evil minions are arrested. Buzzy receives an honorary knighthood from the Queen, while Coraline reveals that she changed Stuart's gun from blood (which, it turns out, is only darts) to Bloo's bio gun, explaining why the camera did not work on him. Victor and Victoria ask if Buzzy can join them on another mission, but he declines and then participates with the Worldwide Battle Race in a race at San Andreas. Cast *Pierre Coffin as Stuart, a minion and leader of the peds and the minions. Unlike the first two films, he will be the deuteragonist of this film. Coffin also voiced Dave, Kevin, Additional Minions, and the Evil Minions in this film *Lewis Macleod as The Advisor (Buzzy), Stuart's partner. *Young Maylay as Carl "CJ" Johnson *Steve Carell as Felonious Gru, a former supervillain and a current superhero. Unlike the first two films, Gru will be the main protagonist of this film. *Anne Hathaway as Red Puckett, one of Gru's friends. *Keith Ferguson as Bloo, an imaginary friend who resembles a simple, domed cylinder. *Dakota Fanning as Coraline Jones, an 11-year-old girl and Norman's former girlfriend. *Kodi Smit-McPhee as Normanator, an 11-year-old boy who is now back from the dead and Stuart's current arch-nemesis and the Ice-Bits second-in-command. He is born as Norman Babcock. *Johnny Depp as Victor Van Dort, a shy and gawky young man who is engaged to Victoria Everglot for social and financial reasons. He is a very good pianist. He is now a spy who recruits Gru in the mission to solve the conspiracy to sabotage the Worldwide War Battle in this film. *Emily Watson as Victoria Everglot, Victor Van Dort's pretty, sweet-natured, yet timid fiancee. She is kind and shy, yet determined when she puts her mind to it. She is a fellow intelligence agent, new to field work, who teams up with Victor and Buzzy in this film. *Isaac Hempstead-Wright as a villain, the greedy boss of Ice-Bits who created a dangerous fuel. *Andy Serkis as Caesar, a common chimpanzee and leader of the apes in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. He will be a supporting character in this film. *Toby Kebbell as Koba, a bonobo and one of Normanator's henchmen. *Chris Renaud as Buddy, a mutated purple minion and one of Normanator's henchmen. Renaud also voiced the other minions in this film. *Karin Konoval as Maurice, a Bornean orangutan and Caesar's friend and advisor. In this film, he works for Normanator. *Terry Notary as Rocket, a common chimpanzee and Caesar's friend. In this film, he works for Normanator. *Lee Ross as Grey, a common chimpanzee and one of the followers of Koba. In this film, he works for Normanator. *Richard King as Stone, a common chimpanzee and one of the followers of Koba. In this film, he works for Normanator. *Stanley Townsend as Abe, a western lowland gorilla who works for Grey. Vocal effects provided by Frank Welker and Scott Lang. *Taylor Grodin as TBA *Tress MacNeille as TBA *Antonio Banderas as TBA *Hank Azaria as TBA *Dee Bradley Baker as TBA *Sofía Vergara as TBA Production Development In March 2011, one of the founders of 2BIG3k Terry Ward announced that Geoshea Theft Auto has 10 chapters to it. Faizon Love, the voice of Sweet for the first two films, said in November 2013 that a third film in the series is in the works. Adam Katz, the creator of Inanimate Insanity ''announced that characters from his web show will be in the film. On July 7, 2014, Universal Pictures and 2BIG3k Animation announced that Leslie Benzies, Steve Samono and Arianne Sutner would produce the film, with Garcia and Fowler serving as exec-producers. In October 2014, it was announced that Rich Moore, who is the former animation director of ''The Simpsons and Futurama, an employee of Rough Draft Studios and Walt Disney Animation Studios, and the director of Wreck-it Ralph, and Ethana Peters had been hired to rewrite the original screenplay by David Jones and Mike Dailly, the writers of the first two films, and Gabriel Garcia. Casting In December 2014, it was announced that The franchise's main cast members- Pierre Coffin, Lewis Macleod, Young Maylay, Steve Carell, Anne Hathaway, Keith Ferguson, and Dakota Fanning were confirmed to return to reprise their roles from the previous 2009 and 2012 films, with Isaac Hempstead-Wright voicing the new character for the third film, alongside Tress MacNeille, Antonio Banderas, Hank Azaria, Dee Bradley Baker and Sofía Vergara. Taylor Grodin, who voiced Ryder in the first film and OJ in the previous two films, returns in a new role. It was also reported that Kodi Smit-McPhee will return to reprise his role as Norman Babcock (now known as Normanator in this film) as a secondary antagonist of the film, despite having seemingly been killed by Stuart in the second film. Katz confirmed in February 2015 that they would began the production of the film. In March 2015, it was announced that Victor Van Dort and Victoria Everglot, the two characters from the 2005 Tim Burton film Corpse Bride, would appear in the film as agents, with Johnny Depp and Emily Watson reprising their roles, and Koba and other apes, except for Caesar who would be a supporting character of the film and Blue Eyes who won't be appearing in this film, from the 2011 film Rise of the Planet of the Apes and its 2014 sequel Dawn of the Planet of the Apes would also appear in film, due to Universal and 2BIG3k asking permission to use characters of Corpse Bride from Warner Bros. and Rise of the Planet of the Apes and Dawn of the Planet of the Apes from 20th Century Fox, alongside the Evil Minions as Normanator's henchmen, set three years after the events from the second film. Animation The production crew once again animated the CGI animation for the film with Arc Productions, Huhu Studios, and Illumination Mac Guff. Production wrapped on February 22, 2016. Music The film's official soundtrack was released on April 22, 2016, by RCA Records. The film's songs and score once again was composed by Geoshea World songwriter Michael Giacchino. Recording for the score began on January 28, 2016, and finished on February 24. Fitz and the Tantrums contributed an original song to the film, "Handclap", which is the end credits version. A music video for the song was released by Entertainment Weekly on April 19. Other artists included in the album are Oly Murs, Ludacris and Andrew McMahon. Release In June 2014, it was announced that Geoshea Theft Auto 3 would be released on May 19, 2017. On March 19, 2015, the film's release date was moved a year and 13 days earlier to May 6, 2016, due to production going faster than planned, it's pants pulled down. The film premiered at the Angelika Film Center in New York City on April 23, 2016. Pierre Coffin, Lewis Macleod, Young Maylay, Steve Carell, Anne Hathaway, Keith Ferguson, Dakota Fanning, Kodi Smit McPhee, and Johnny Depp were among those in attendance. Also in attendance were Sarah Michelle Gellar of Buffy the Vampire Slayer fame, comedian Jim Gaffigan, Real Housewives of New York star Kristen Taekman, Top Chef's ''Padma Lakshmi,' America's Got Talent'' host Nick Cannon, former New York Giants running back Tiki Barber, fashion photographer Nigel Barker, Sons of Anarchys Drea de Matteo, and fitness guru Tracy Anderson. The film was released in North America on May 6, 2016. Marketing The official teaser trailer for the film was released on July 9, 2015, and was later attached to ''Minions the following day, and was later shown before Smosh: The Movie, Pixels, Shaun the Sheep Movie, Fantastic Four, Metro Cone Forever, Hotel Transylvania 2, Pan, Goosebumps, Canterlot High, The Peanuts Movie, Country Band, The Good Dinosaur, Krampus, and Star Wars: The Force Awakens. The first theatrical trailer was released on December 20, 2015, and was attached to Daddy's Home, Norm of the North, and Kung Fu Panda 3. The second theatrical trailer was released on February 11, 2016, and was attached to Deadpool, Zootopia, Batman vs. Superman: Dawn of Justice, and The Jungle Book. TV spots aired between April 7 and May 27 of 2016. With Playmates Toys' rights to make toys based on the Geoshea Theft Auto franchise set to expire, Jazwares made a press release saying they would sign a contract with NBCUniversal to produce toys to promote the film. Their license started in 2015 and they designed and developed products immediately, with initial products arriving on shelves in 2016. A tie-in video game titled Geoshea Theft Auto 3: The Video Game was also announced to accompany the film's release, developed by Criterion Games and published by Electronic Arts. Other companies also joined with Universal to promote the film, including McDonald's, Dole Food Company, Volkswagen, Kellogg's, Bounty, Hanes, Funko, Mott's, Wendy's, Chick-fil-A, Xfinity, and Universal's parent company NBCUniversal/Comcast. Home media Geoshea Theft Auto 3 ''was released on Digital HD on August 2, 2016 and was released on DVD and Blu-Ray (2D and 3D) on August 23, 2016. Special features include a new featurette, and a all-new animated short film titled ''Geoshea Theft Auto: The Mini Bow Tie of Doom ' ''(a parody of Dreamworks Animation's short film Megamind: The Button of Doom), a sing-along song, and, for the film's Blu-ray version, audio commentary on the film by writer Rich Moore, director Adam Katz, producer Steve Samano, vice president of development at 2Big3k Gabriel Garcia, and Glass Ball's executive director Terry Ward. Television broadcasting Geoshea Theft Auto 3 had its network television premiere on The Greeny Channel, The Greeny Movies, and Geoshea Television Network on Saturday, March 31, 2018 at 7:30pm. It then aired on FX on July 27, 2018. Adult Swim also aired this movie on August 31 of that year. USA Network aired this on November 30 of that year. TBS will also air it on Saturday, March 2, 2019. TNT will air this movie on June 2, 2019. Reception Box office Geoshea Theft Auto 3 grossed $230.2 million in the United States and Canada and $626.2 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $856.4 million. In the United States and Canada, the film was expected to gross between $60 million and $70 million from 2,528 theaters in its opening weekend. It made $38 million on its first day, including $29.7 million from Thursday night previews, the biggest of all time for 2Big3K (besting The Geo Team Movie 2's record of $18.7 million). It ended up earning $64.9 million finishing 2nd at the box office behind Captain America: Civil War In August 2016, it surpassed The Geo Team Movie 2, becoming 2Big3k's highest grossing film of all time. Its biggest markets outside North America are China with $159.4 million, the UK with $98.7 million, Russia with $85.3 million, and Germany with $50.9 million. Critical response On the review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 79% based on 161 reviews, with an average rating of 6.4/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Though basically a recapitulation of the first installment, Geoshea Theft Auto 3 continues the franchise's colorfully animated virtue with its bids in humor, energy, and gun violence." On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating, the film has a score of 70 out of 100, based on 63 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Accolades Main article: List of accolades received by Geoshea Theft Auto 3 '' The film was nominated for Best Animated Feature at the 89th Academy Awards, the 70th British Academy Film Awards, and the 75th Golden Globe Awards, However, the Awards both went to ''Zootopia ''and ''Kubo and the Two Strings. Planned sequels In March 2011, one of the founders of 2BIG3k Terry Ward said that the Geoshea Theft Auto film series would consist of ten chapters. See also *''Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition'' *''Geoshea World: The Movie'' Category:Other 2BIG3k Movies Category:Non-Geo Team Category:Films Category:Geoshea Theft Auto 3 Category:The Geo Team Wiki